


Grace

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are walking home from a hunt when you were attacked by a shifter. You're rescued by a certain green eyed man, who you are instantly attracted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Wattpad by Grace.

"Y/N, we really need to find you a man." Your best friend, Anna, told you as she downed the rest of her beer. The two of you were currently lounging in the living room of her apartment, relaxing after watching the finale of your favorite show. 

Grabbing another handful of gummi bears from the bowl in front of you, you began popping them into your mouth one at a time. "I know. But it's probably never going to happen. I'm so awkward, and have such a hard time talking to men." You told her, and she just giggled at you.

"I know you are. But come on, you need to give yourself a chance! Let's go to the bar tomorrow night, see if we can find ourselves some men." She pleaded with you, and you couldn't resist the puppy dog look she was giving you.

"Fine. But if we are going to do that, I need to go home and get some sleep tonight." You told her, standing up and yawning. Grabbing your purse you moved to the door.

"See you tomorrow!" She yelled after you.

"Yeah, unless I get kidnapped or something." You teased back, not realizing how close to the truth you were.

Leaving her apartment, you groaned as a slight rain drizzled down. You had made the decision earlier to just walk to Anna's apartment, but you were really regretting that now. Pulling your coat over your head, you started hustling down the sidewalk, not paying much attention to where you were heading. 

Thankfully the rain had driven most people away, and you were able to make it most of the way without running into anyone. It started coming down harder, and you ducked your head, watching your feet instead of where you were going. Only five minutes from home, you saw a pair of flip flops in front of you, before you ran into a familiar looking person.

"Anna! What are you doing out here? I just left your place." You asked her, looking at her strangely. She was no where near as drenched as you, but she was no longer wearing her jean shorts and band t-shirt. Instead she was wearing a pair of muddy jeans, and a ripped blue blouse.

"I just wanted to make sure you made it home all right." She said, her voice eerily calm and monotone, nothing like the way your friend usually sounded.

She was blocking your path, and you tried to step around her, feeling a little uneasy. "I'm good. Why don't you head back before it rains any more."

"I don't think so." She said, before grabbing your arm hard enough that you could already feel a bruise forming.

"Anna, what has gotten into you?" You asked, trying to yank your arm away. It seemed to anger her enough because she shoved you against the wall, surprising you with her strength.

"I just wanted to spend some more time with my friend." She said, before slamming your head back into the wall, and you saw stars. 

"Let her go." A deep voice, smooth and oddly comforting in a time like this, said from off to your left.

The grip on your lessened, just a little bit, her attention shifting from you to the new threat. "How the hell are you?"

"Honey, we're your worst nightmare." He said, just as another man came forward, this man tall, towering over your friend.

She turned your way, shrugging her shoulders. "Looks like our fun is over. I'm so sorry." She said, before slamming your head back against the wall, before letting go. You felt yourself falling to the ground. The last thing you remembered was a pair of strong arms wrapping around you before you knew no more.

_________________________________________________

Struggling to wake, you felt your cheek pressed against something soft, warm and slowly moving up and down. Your entire body seemed pressed to this personal heater, and you wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to it, and fall asleep again.

Fighting your instinct, you slowly opened your eyes. Faded, and stained wallpaper was the first thing you noticed. Vines, and yellow flowers covered the walls, making you feel as if you were in a jungle. There was a grimy white door that was open, a light shining through, showing you were currently in someones motel room.

Your head pounding with pain, you thought back to the last thing you remembered. It was of your friend Anna attacking you, and two strong men coming to your rescue. Your heart pounding, you started to slide out of the arms that were wrapped around you, but as soon as you moved the tightened. "No, don't go." A deep voice, even deeper with sleep groaned next to your ear.

"Dean, let her go. She's awake, and a little freaked out." Another voice said, and you tweaked your head until you could see the tall man from yesterday.

"Okay, okay." The man holding you, Dean, muttered. The arms released you, and you scrambled out of bed, pressing your hand to your head as the pain coursed through you.

"Woah, please sit down." Dean told you, standing up, but leaving his hands up to show he meant no harm. "You're hurt."

You reached behind you, wincing as you felt a giant goose egg on the back of your head. You followed Dean's order, plopping down onto one of the chairs at the table. "What happened?" You asked.

"First, have this." Sam told you, handing you a glass of water and some pills. Glancing at them warily, Sam explained. "Aspirin." 

Grateful you took them, watching out of the corner of your eye as Dean slowly moved towards you. "What do you remember?" He asked you, before sitting on the edge of the bed. It was the first time you had the chance to really see him, and wow you were impressed. He was just dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. His dirty blonde hair was sticking up everywhere, and he had the beginnings of a beard already growing on his strong jaw. His lips were full, and his eyes stood out, their green mesmerizing. 

"I remember leaving my friend, Anna's. It was raining, and I was walking home. Then she was somehow in front of me. But it didn't seem like her . She was distant, and angry. It was weird. She attacked me, then you showed up." You explained.

"What's your name?" Dean asked you.

"Y/N." You answered.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Dean, that's my brother Sam." He told you, his gaze connecting with yours, making you blush. "I hate to say this, but that wasn't your friend."

"Then what was it?" You asked him, more curious than anything. He looked towards his brother, who was still standing off to the side, letting his brother do all the talking. 

"Don't freak out. It was a shifter. But don't worry, we took care of it." Dean said quickly, and you thought back to all the reading you've done. You've heard of shifters, had even read what their abilities were, and how to kill them. You had always been interested in the Supernatural, and had even taken a class or two about them in college.

"A shifter? Okay." You said, watching as both of their mouths dropped open in disbelief at how well you had taken it. "But what about my friend Anna? Is she okay?"

You knew instantly by the look on both of their faces that your friend hadn't made it. "Hey Sammy, why don't you go get us some breakfast?" Dean asked his brother, and Sam nodded before grabbing some keys off the table. Soon the two of you were alone, and you were kind of glad. There was something about this man that drew you to him. He seemed rough and gruff on the outside, acting as manly as possible. But you could sense something much more gentle, more compassionate underneath that rough outer skin, and you wanted to get to know that man.

He stood up, grabbing the other chair and pulled it in front of you, sitting close to you. So close in fact you could see the darker green surrounding his eyes, and the golden specks throughout. He reached over, grabbing your hand. "I'm so sorry. But shifters are a messy lot. And they always kill the people they borrow from. We were too late for your friend."

You felt tears gather in your eyes, sad that your friend had lost her life so soon. She had only been in your life for a year, but the two of you had grown close quickly. Dean surprised you by leaning forward, gently running his finger underneath your eye, wiping the tears off. "It's hard, losing a person close to you. I know you don't know me very well, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I'm not usually into chick flick moments, but I will break my rule, for you."

"Why?" You asked him, still sad, but your tears slowly drying. 

"Why what?" He asked, his finger still softly tracing your cheek.

"Why would you break your rule for a girl you just met?" You asked him again, a strange, fluttering sensation in your stomach as you awaited his answer.

"Because, I'm drawn to you. Like I've been drawn to no other woman. And I'm kinda hoping you feel the same thing." He said softly, and you could tell he was a little hesitant about putting his heart out there.

"I feel it too. But what does that mean?" You asked him, missing the warmth of his hand on your face as he sat back.

"What do you want it to mean? My life is hell. I travel around the country with my brother, killing monsters. You probably have a life here, a family. Y/N, you wouldn't want to leave that for the chance at a relationship with a broken man."

It was your turn to lean forward, and you grasped his hand tightly in your own. "First of all, I know we've just met, but I can already tell you're not broken. You might bend, and have issues, but you are still a wonderful man. And I don't have anything holding me here, not anymore. If you would have me, I would love to travel with you. I really don't want to stay here with reminders of Anna. And besides, I do know a thing or two about the Supernatural."

A huge smile broke out on his face at your words. "You want to? That's great!" He said, before leaning forward, and capturing your lips in his just as Sam came walking through the door.

He leaned back, looking at his brother a little sheepishly. "Hey Sammy, guess what? Y/N said she would come with us!"

Sam looked between the two of you, smiling at how happy his brother seemed. He gave you a smile, before handing you a coffee. "Welcome aboard. I sure hope you know what you're getting into." He said, as Dean pulled you into a tight hug. 

It was amazing to think that last night you were sitting at your friends house, her complaining about finding you a guy. Now here you were, missing your friend horribly, but setting out on a new life, with an amazing man.


End file.
